The Ultimate Battle
by KBD99
Summary: Brick dies in battle against Blitz...or so he thought. When he stepped into the light he was in another demension filled with powerful fighters. What will happen when Brick fights against these fighters? Who will win Super Saiyans or RowdyRuff? Brick vs. DBZ. RowdyRuff Leaguers Continuation
1. Chapter 1

Brick POV:

"But before I leave..", I said and and then turned around and cut off his head with the sword of Jesus. Then I walked into the light.

"Please stay in an orderly line, if you are caught cutting you will be sent to Hell.", I her someone say. I looked around and saw weird creatures.

"Where am I?", I asked, when the guy with the microphone saw me he started to freak out.

"King Yemma! We got a live one here!", he said.

"Bring him here! Now!", I herd a booming voice say. Before the guy could say anything I flew to where the voice came from. I saw a giant red guy with a jet black beard, he was wearing a helmate with two horns.

"Where am I?", I said to him.

"You are in the relm of judgement. What is your name?", he asked.

"Brick, Brick JoJo.", I said and he started looking through a book. His eyes then widened.

"Your name isn't in here.", he said.

"What dose that mean?", I asked. He pointed to one of the servents.

"You, summon the supreme kai.", he said.

"What dose this mean?!", I asked louder this time.

"Be patient or I will send you to Hell.", he said. I then flew into his face and charged up an energy blast.

"I've already been there tons of times. Tell me what it means or I'll destroy you.", I said.

"Their will be no need for that.", I turned around and saw a purple guy with long pointy ears and long white hair.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the supreme kai, and I would like to have a chat with you back at my world, grab on to my arm.", he said. I did as he told me and we teleported to a different planet.

"What do you want?"

"Well, first I want to see you at full power because in your current state your as strong as a Super Saiyan 2.", he said.

"Fine.", I said and started to power up.

Supreme Kai POV:

He started to power up and his power was already greater than Super Saiyan 3. Then he transformed, his hair turned white and he had wight angle wings. His eyes were completely silver and their was electricity all around his body. His power was huge, greater than a Super Saiyan 4! His power finally stopped growing.

"What do you think of my Angle form?", he asked.

"Your power is incredible!"

"I'm not even at full strength.", he said.

"You mean you can get stronger?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Brick POV:

"Yeah, I can get stronger.", I said. Then transformed back into my regular form.

"Hey! Who is he?!", said a old guy who looked like supreme kai.

"Elder, this is a warrior from another demension.", said supreme kai.

"How strong is he?", asked the old dude.

"Stronger than SS4.",said supreme kai.

"Good, then he can handle Broly destroying hell.", said the old dude.

"Well, whoever this Broly dude is, I'll kill him.", I said.

"Don't be foolish, he's already dead. Take him to hell.", said the old dude. Supreme kai grabbed my arm and we teleported. We arrived at a park that was destroyed.

"Here we are, hell.", he said.

"Kakorot!", I herd someone scream.

"What the hell was that and why dose it want a carrot?"

"That would be Broly, have fun fighting him.", he said and then he disappeared. Then the ground shook and I turned around to see a giant dude with yellow spikey hair.

"Are you that Broly dude that I've herd about?"

"Yes, why?", he said in his deep voice. I just noticed his eyes were completely white.

"Well I'm here to kick your ass.", I said and he started laughing.

"You? Beat me? That's the funniest joke I've ever herd!", he managed to say.

"You know what, I was going to give you a chance to walk out of this but now...", I said and then punched him in the gut, it had no effect on him. He then punched me in the face and sent me flying. I then charged back and started punching and kicking him in the face but it still had no affect. He then kicked my up in the air.

"Eraser Cannon!", I herd him scream and I was it by a green orb of energy. It sent me up more but I managed to stop myself, I let a smile creep across my face.

"Well, this is going to be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Brick POV:

I charged up my power to just under transforming power and then charged at him. We clashed and we were throwing punches and kicks at each other. We then each hit each other with a right to the face and sent each other flying. He then started firing energy blasts at me but I was just able to dodge it. He then cloth's lined me which sent me into the ground but I was able to land on my feet. He then appeared in front of me and grabbed my shoulders. He lifted me and then kicked me which sent me flying behind him. Before I hit the ground he grabbed me with his left hand...

"DIE!", he screamed before he slammed me head first into the ground. He then lifted me up by my head and then let me go. Before I hit the ground he uppercutted me with his right hand. Which sent me flying into the air. I managed to stop myself in mid air. I then charged at him, and he waited for me to hit him head on. I then quick sprinted behind him and he was wondering where I was.

"Down here!", I said, then kicked his feet out from under him and then kicked him up into the air. I quick sprinted above him.

"Up here!", I said and axe handled him to the ground.

"Right here!", I said and blasted him with an energy beam point blank before he hit the ground which sent him flying. I went over to where his body was and he was different, his hair was black and he was smaller but still bigger than me. He was only out for a second and a smile was on his face. I stuck my hand out to help him up.

"You are a powerful warrior.", he said.

"Thanks, name's Brick. You're powerful yourself, I thought I would have to go to my angle form. I still have to figure out how to get back to my demension.", I said, he had a shocked look on his face.

"Brick, I would be honored if I could acompany you on your adventure to help you on your adventure.", he said. I looked at him and then stuck my hand out for a hand shake.

"Welcome aboard, friend. Just remember don't do anything evil."

"Thank you Brick, for the chance for retribution.", he said and clasped my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Brick POV:

"What do you mean Broly is going to help us?!", screamed Supreme Kai.

"He's going to help us. It's plain and simple."

"How can we trust him?", asked Supreme Kai.

"It's a warrior's respect, he knows I can easily beat him but I don't and he's grateful.", I said.

"Fine! The only way you can get home is using the Dragon Balls, so you and Broly have to go to Earth.", he said.

"Ok then, teleport us their and we'll handle the rest.", I said. He did teleport us to Earth and it was way different from what I was used to, their was hover cars and weird animal creatures. I then noticed everyone was just staring at us.

"I think we should get out of here before they call the...", was all Broly could get out before...

"FREZE!", I turned and saw a cop pointing a pistol at us. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Diffrent demension, same stupid cops.", I said to myself.

"You won't be laughing when the World Champion's grand daughter, Pan, gets here.", he said.

"I already am!", I looked up and saw a girl my age hovering down to us. At least this would be a fight and not a beating.

"Who are you two?!", she demanded and asked at the same time.

"I'm Brick JoJo and this is Broly. We are looking for the dragon balls.", I said.

"Well, if you want them you'll have to beat me.", she said.

"This will be easier than I though, if that's the case.", could tell she was getting angry, then she put both hands to her side.

"KA-ME...", she said.

"What the hell?"

"HA-ME...", she said and could see her charging energy.

"Broly, get out of the way and don't interfear, ok?", I said and he went to the side walk with the people. and outta of the blast zone.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!", she screamed and fired a blue energy beam at me, I easily it it up and away. I could tell she was shocked, and the move did look interesting, so I brought my two hands to my side like she did.

"KA-ME...", I said with a grin on my face.

"That was all m power, how did you block it so easily?", she asked.

"HA-ME..."

"Please...no..", she said with tears in her eyes. But, I don't show mercy, I'm a RowdyRuff Boy.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!", I screamed and fired a red energy beam.

"Pan look out!", I herd someone scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Brick POV:

"Pan look out!", I herd someone scream and when the dust settled their was a guy with glasses and black hair.

"Dad!", Pan screamed.

"Are you okay?", he asked.

"Yeah, that guy's really strong. Strong enough to hit a kamehameha away with out a problem.", she said.

"He's going to pay for attacking you.", I herd him say.

"And who is going to make me pay?"

"Me!", he said and then his hair turned yellow and lightning surrounded him. Then Broly started laughing.

"What's so funny Broly?"

"He thinks he can beat you. He can't even beat me.", Broly said.

"Broly what are you doing here?", said the guy with fear in his voice.

"Accompanying me friend, Brick, here. He's stronger than me when I'm in Legendary Super Sayian mode.", said Broly. The guy's look insantly turned into fear.

"But it took me in Super Sayian 2, Goten in Super Sayian, and my dad in Super Sayian 3 to defeat you last time.", he said his voice shaken with fear.

"I know, you don't even stand a chance.", Broly said.

"I may not but, my father can go Super Sayian 4 now.", he said.

"And I still haven't transformed."

"What, you can transform?", Broly and the guy asked in shock.

"Yeah, I almost had to when I was fighting Broly, here I'll show you.", I said.

3rd Person:

Brick started charging up energy, lightning started to appear all around him. He started to grow wings and his hair was switching between orange and pure white.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", screamed Brick and their was a flash of light. His hair pure white, along with his eyes. His ripped off, his build got bigger. He was chisled and he had 7 foot long wings. He was only wearing his black jeans and red and black Jordans. In his right hand was the sword of Jesus.

"What do you think?", he asked with a smile on his face.

Brick POV:

"Your a monster, how are you so strong?", he asked with fear in his voice.

"Correction, I'm a geneticly made human mixed with human powers from another demension.", I said.

"Whatever you are, we are going to kick your butt.", screamed the girl named Pan. She then powered up and transformed. Her hair changed from black to golden and it was spikey, she had a yellow aura around her. She looked like her father and Broly when I fought him.

"PAN! THAT'S ENOUGH!", I herd the guy shout at the girl.

"At least someone here has common sense.", I said with a smile on his face.

"But.. dad we ca-", was all she was able to say.

"He is too strong for us. Now, why do you want the dragon balls?", he asked.

"To get back to my demension.", I said. He then threw me a flyer. I read it and it said 'World Martial Arts Tournament'.

"Be there and if you or Broly win, I will give you the dragon balls. Deal?", he asked.

"Deal."


End file.
